Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic 4WD system, and more particularly, to an electronic 4WD system preventing undesirable conversion into a 2WD mode due to a side effect of a 4WD control logic without an additional logic of an ABS (Anti-Lock Brake System) ECU (Electronic Control unit), and a method of controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, an ESC (Electronic Stability Control) system, a TCS (Brake Traction Control System), and an ABS (Anti-Lock Brake System) are a kind of devices for reinforcing stability of a vehicle.
The ESC system is based on a technology of keeping a vehicle in a stable position and correcting a mistake by a driver by sensing all of the position of a steering wheel, the speed of wheels, and the centrifugal force on the vehicle, the TCS is based on a technology of preventing slip of driving wheels when a vehicle is suddenly started or accelerated, and the ABS is based on a technology of preventing skid of wheels when a vehicle is braked.
Accordingly, the ESC system, TSC, and ABS improve the performance of 4WD (Four Wheel Drive) vehicles that obtain the maximum driving force by simultaneously rotating four, that is, front and rear wheels. In particular, a 4WD control logic of an electronic 4WD system in a 4WD vehicle further improves stability of a vehicle against sudden start, sudden acceleration, sudden turn, driving on a rough road, and driving on a low friction road, by cooperatively operating with a ECS system, a TCS, and an ABS.
For example, in an emergency such as when an ABS is operated, the electronic 4WD system is stopped by cooperative control of an ABS ECU and a 4WD ECU performed by 4WD control logic, thereby implementing cooperative control that considers first the braking stability of a vehicle.